


Славный город Токио

by Firizi



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не отказывайте женщинам в приключениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Славный город Токио

Начинается все невинно. С намеков. Легких, почти непонятных, едва различимых.  
Рассказы про то, как охуенно отдохнула Сугихара, смотавшись на выходные в Токио. Какие-то странные ролики про Токийскую телебашню в сети, которые она просматривает постоянно. Бесконечные статьи про Императорский дворец и куча, огромная куча занимательных фактов, которые упоминаются тут и там, по делу и без.  
Киришима словно бредит этим городом, его достопримечательностями, магазинами, развлекательными центрами.  
Но все это тихо, без фанатизма, почти незаметно. Тупой, как пробка, и ни хера в бабских намеках не понимающий Идзаки не замечает ничего. Даже того, как плавно все переходит ко второму этапу.  
Сугихара делится контактами того хостела, в котором оставалась на ночь, рассказывает подробности, советует, куда и на чем удобнее добираться.  
Идзаки, лениво обнимающий свою девчонку, курит и не вникает в подробности бабьей беседы. Пусть болтают, его ведь это не касается. Тем более, что их неспешная прогулка совсем скоро закончится. Сугихара отправится к себе, а Шун уведет Хироми в свою пещеру.  
Пыльную и грязную, разумеется, и пусть не возмущается. Если ее что-то не устраивает, то он совсем не против уборки. Конечно, она эту уборку никогда не планирует, однако не может спокойно смотреть на тот свинарник, который образуется сам по себе буквально за пару дней ее здесь отсутствия. Поэтому и моет посуду, и протирает пыль, и даже самого Идзаки заставляет сожрать что-то съедобное.  
Ему нравится, как она смотрится у плиты. Всегда в слишком короткой юбке и с острым локотком, который не позволяет ему обнимать ее слишком тесно. Она не кухарка, не уборщица, «не твоя, козел, собственность», но, блядь, готовит охуенно.  
Сам Идзаки живет один в последнее время. И не потому, что уже взрослый и пиздец самостоятельный. Просто у матери крупный контракт в соседней префектуре, и домой она наведывается все реже, остро сожалея о том, что не успевает насладиться компанией сына.  
Идзаки ни о чем не сожалеет, ему хорошо по всем параметрам.  
– Там так красиво, – мечтательно вздыхает «не домработница», прижимаясь к его боку и очень скоро засыпая.  
Идзаки, щелкающий пультом от небольшого телевизора, мысленно соглашается с этим утверждением и вспоминает, как пару лет назад едва не сломал ногу, пробираясь в западную часть Императорского дворца. Помнится, многочисленная охрана долгое время прочесывала все уголки замка и сада, пытаясь найти нарушителей. А им ведь просто было любопытно.  
Ну да и хер с ним, не так уж там было и интересно. Замок как замок, пыльный и скучный. Киришима, вечно как-то по-особенному стильно растрепанная и очень вкусная без косметики – в сотни раз интереснее.  
Хотя они и не спят вместе. Не трахаются, если быть точнее. Идзаки считает, что Киришима еще слишком мелкая для этого. Да и в последний раз, когда он пытался намекнуть ей на постельные обстоятельства, намек болел еще около часа. Нахуй такие риски.   
А Хироми, обнимающая его за пояс и закинувшая на него ногу, все так же спокойно посапывает, вызывая нелогичное умиление, которое никак не вяжется с утренним стояком. Впрочем, она-то уж точно не думает об этом, привычно ничего не замечая. Утром они вместе завтракают и отправляются в школу, добивать последние деньки перед большими летними каникулами.

***

– Где она?  
Идзаки, не сразу узнает сухой, натянутый, как шнурки на кедах, голос. Киришима-сан настолько редко интересуется его существованием, что сложно даже поверить в то, что у нее есть его номер. А уж то, что она будет звонить, вообще новость из соседней Вселенной. Поэтому Идзаки, укладывающий волосы перед выходом «в свет», несолидно подвисает, нахмурившись своему отражению в зеркале. Челка, сдобренная хорошей такой порцией геля для укладки, начинает медленно крениться и сползать вниз, на лоб, чего допускать ну никак нельзя.  
– Кто? – наконец выдыхает он, не спеша здороваться. В конце концов, Киришима-сан сама задала тон их беседы.  
– Перекись в череп въелась? – ядовито переспрашивают на том конце провода, и Шун готов поклясться, что стервозная бизнес-вумен сейчас глубоко затягивается своими дорогущими сигаретами. Идзаки их пробовал как-то. Хуйня.  
– Я не знаю, по каким бутикам сейчас гуляет ваша дочь, Киришима-сан, – негромко бубнит он, отворачивась от зеркала и намереваясь побыстрее закончить разговор. – Насколько мне известно, летние каникулы она проводит исключительно с вами.  
И он совсем не удивляется тому, что у матери Хироми прямо противоположная информация. Только вот он до сих пор не понимает, почему эта женщина так беспечно разрешает своей мелкой дочери столько времени проводить со старшеклассником. Это доверие или просто безразличие?

***

– Макото-чан, доброе утро.  
Девчонка, только-только вынырнувшая из своего дома, заметно вздрагивает и, так и не повернув ключ в замке, оборачивается, таращась на непривычно вежливого и доброго парня. Знает, сучка, что он не просто так пришел. Долбанутые бабы и их долбанутые секреты. Поубивал бы.  
– Да чтоб мне сдохнуть! Сэмпай?!

***

Не спрашивайте, как он умудряется найти ее в этом гребаном городе с его гребаными тринадцатью миллионами человек. Он просто находит. Вытрясает все из Сугихары, берет тачку Такии (к сожалению, прямо с самим Такией), тратит хуеву тучу времени, но находит. И ловит пиздючку прямо возле хостела. Грязного, обшарпанного, кишащего отбросами.  
Ох, стерва, она еще пожалеет о том, что возомнила себя такой самостоятельной.  
– Ебаный пидор! – девчонка сопит показательно, скрещивает руки на груди и пыхтит всю дорогу, небрежно отбрасывая челку с лица и иногда незаметно потирая синяки на запястьях.  
Да, немного перестарался. Но, блядь, он вообще удивлен, что не грохнул ее прямо там, когда догнал, что эта дура вот уже второй день ошивается в этом долбанутом городе одна. Одна, блядь!  
– Ну, сэмпа-а-ай! – тянет громко и жалобно, когда начинает медленно догонять, что ее везут домой. К матери. К очень злой матери.  
Такия ржет, поглядывая на них обоих с нескрываемым весельем, и сам сворачивает на нужную улицу, читая мысли Идзаки по его лицу. Нет, все-таки очень удобно, что с ними Такия. И машина есть, и хата недалеко, и дела, по которым он может свалить, высадив их возле того самого Императорского дворца и оставив в ладони Шуна ключи от свободной квартиры.  
– Ты сам сказал, что тут ску-у-учно.  
А маленькая стерва умудряется включать свои капризы даже сейчас, когда он только-только успокоился, прекратив беситься на каждый ее лишний вздох.  
Ну что за дура, а?  
Невыносимая.  
– Рот закрой, – Идзаки разминает шею, лениво закуривает и оглядывает высокие ворота. Так, и где здесь был лаз?


End file.
